Apple of My Eye
by Love.Carly
Summary: this story is basically everything a lot of you guys hate. AH, OOC, Smut, so don't bother me with flames because i warned you... but on a brighter tone, if you like that stuff then this is an amazing story, pinky promise.
1. Chapter 1

June 21st, 1997

"Daddy do you think everyone will come to my party?"

I looked up at my daughter in the rear view mirror my eyebrow crinkled in concern, "Of course, why wouldn't they?"

Rosalie shrugged, "I was just wondering because this girl in my class, Victoria, had a party and no one went."

"Why didn't anyone go?"

Rosalie snorted, "Because she's a bitch."

My wife, Alice, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside me gasped and I slammed on the breaks, causing all the cars behind me to honk. I continued on down the road, "Honey, bitch is not a nice word. Please don't say that anymore."

"Ok sorry Daddy." She said.

"It's ok pumpkin."

We pulled up to the bowling alley Rose was having her party at and she very hurriedly unbuckled herself, flung the minivan door open and jumped out of the car.

I caught her right as she was running to the entrance of the building and picked her up, "Whoa slow down there birthday girl. The party won't start without you." I said and tickled her

She giggled, "Ah, stop it. Put me down." She pleaded.

I set her down gently. I walked around to the back of the van and opened the rear. I got the ice cream cake out and handed it to Alice while I placed a kiss on her cheek. I also grabbed the huge stack of presents in there and slammed the trunk door. We all walked into the bowling alley together and after checking in and being directed to the correct party room we sat the stuff down on the tables. I went and got bowling shoes from the rental place for Alice, Rose, and myself. I brought them back and helped Rose put hers on her small feet.

As soon as they were on she hopped back up from the chair she was sitting on and started dancing around the room. Soon people started trickling in. Most came in with their parents some just got dropped off. All of them walked up to me with their presents so I could put them on the table. The last family to arrive was the Cullen's. A little brunette girl ran up to rose and threw her arms around Rose.

"Happy birthday Rose I got you the best present ever!"

"I can't wait to open it," my blonde haired, blue eyed daughter replied joyfully.

"Where should I put it?"

"Just give it to my dad."

"Where is he?"

Rose pointed to me and I smiled and waved, "Right there."

"Ok" she said and tugged on her mother and fathers hands dragging them over to me.

"Hello. My name is Renesemee Carlie Cullen, age 5, grade 1, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, best friend of Rosalie Whitlock."

I chuckled along with her parents, "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, husband of Alice Whitlock and father of Rosalie Whitlock."

"Charming introduction Mr. Whitlock," she smiled at me.

She gestured from her mother to me, "Well go ahead, hand him the present."

Bella smiled at her daughter lovingly and handed me a wrapped package which I set on the table. Then she took Renesemee's hand and walked to get her bowling shoes.

Edward stayed behind and talked to me, "Sorry about that, she's going through this stage where she tries to act like she's 30 and not 5."

I laughed, "Its fine. It was actually kind of cute; Rose goes through stages like that all the time. Sometimes they can be a handful."

He nodded, "Tell me about it man."

Just then Rosalie ran up to me and tugged on my hand, "Come onnnnn Daddy. We are ready to bowl."

"Ok pumpkin I'm coming."

We walked out into the main bowling area. It was utter chaos with about 20 six year olds running around along with parents trying to catch them. "Rose put 6 people at each bowling lane." I said to her, knowing she was demanding enough to get this done fast.

She walked around tugging people by anything she could get a hold of, arms, hands, shirts, pants, anything and dragged them to a lane. In about 15 minutes she had the job done and everyone looked happy.

I smiled, "Ok everyone lets bowl."

Everyone turned around and took turns to roll the duck pin balls down the lane and hit the pins. Each lane played 2 games. We all went back into the party room for cake and ice cream. Rose looked so innocent sitting there, her face only lit up by the candle light. I looked at Alice and she was giving Rose the same look I was giving her, one of complete adoration.

I walked to stand behind Alice and wrapped my arms around waist, she leaned into me. I felt content. I had everything I would ever need. The two most beautiful girls in the world. Rose blew out all of her candles in one breath and I flicked back on the lights. For once all the kids were quiet because they were stuffing their faces with cake and ice cream.

Once everyone was done Rose opened her presents. She got an insane amount of princess stuff because she told everyone that's what she wanted for her birthday. Rose was the most spoiled and loved little girl I knew. All of her presents would barely fit in the car. They buried Rose sitting in the back seat.

On the way home Rose was smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you like your party sweetie?" Alice asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Duh! That was the most amazing party ever. I loved it. Thank you mommy and daddy."

"It was our pleasure Rose," Alice replied. When we got home Rose impatiently got all of her new toys out their boxes. Leaving a trail of plastic from the car to her room. Later that evening I went up to check on her, she was asleep on top a pile of toys. I smiled and laughed lightly. Then I picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you Rosalie."

She smiled in her sleep and I backed out of the room. I walked into my room to find Alice already asleep in bed. I laid down beside her and watched sleep for a moment. Her breath moving slowly in and out of her, her eyes closed and her face peaceful. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. I kissed her softly on the lips and then wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep as well.

_a/n: I hope you like this. I have the next few chapters typed and ready to go but I need reviews and stuff before I'll post them. Please continue reading this story, it's going to get really interesting, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

August 15th, 1998

"Daddy, guess what!" Rosalie shouted in my ear while I was busy watching a baseball game.

"What?" I asked keeping my eyes on the game.

She stormed up to the TV and turned it off.

"Rose!"

"Daddy you have to listen! This is important." She stomped her foot impatiently.

I sighed, "Ok what is it?"

Rose smiled and then jumped, "Nessie is moving in that house across the street." Renesmee or Nessie has been Rose's best friend since the first day of Pre-k. They are inseparable.

"That's great pumpkin. When?"

"In two weeks!"

"Wow, that quick?"

"That quick, are you insane? Two weeks is going to take forever!"

"Trust me sweetie 2 weeks will be over before you know it."

She rolled her eyes adorably, "Whatever Daddy." She walked back into the kitchen and I heard her pick up the phone, "Yea Nessie I told him, he totally doesn't understand."

"Lame, I know." I chuckled and shook my head.

Rose was restless the next few weeks, constantly talking on the phone to Nessie. I wonder if they'll ever get sick of each other, probably not. Rose even made a little calendar counting down to when Nessie was going to move in to her new house. She held a special ceremony each morning at breakfast to mark off a day. Rose was definitely a giver; she made and bought so many presents for Nessie. I asked her what they were for and she looked at me like I was stupid, "Daddy, they are her moving in presents, duh."

"Well pumpkin, normally neighbors just give cookies or something as moving in gifts. Not $50 worth of stuff."

"Daddy, Nessie needs to feel welcome to our community and since I nominated myself as president of the welcome committee I have to do all this stuff."

"Oh, so are you going to do this for everyone that moves into the neighborhood?"

"No way Jose, this job is tough. I'm quitting as soon as Nessie moves in."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, maybe I won't go bankrupt from supporting the welcoming committee now."

August 30th, 1998

"The moving van, the moving van is here!" I heard Rose yell from upstairs. She had been staring out the window all day.

She pounded down the stairs and yanked me off the couch, handed me her stack of presents, and yelled in the kitchen to her mom, "Come on mommy, we have to welcome them to the neighborhood."

Alice laughed her beautiful, one of a kind, musical laugh and walked into the living room. "Don't you think we should let them get settled in before we invade their house?" she asked our daughter, lightly messing up her hair.

Rose smoothed down her hair, thought about that for a second then shook her head, "No we're fine. Let's go!"

She grabbed onto both of our hands and dragged us across the street to welcome the neighbors. As soon as Rose spotted Nessie she let go of our hands and ran towards her. They took off, jogging through the house and yard. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and walked towards Edward and Bella.

Alice smiled at them; she was so full of life that's why I loved her so much; I'm happy she passed that on to our daughter.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." She greeted and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Edward sighed, "I'd love to stay and chat but there's still a lot to do." He said glancing towards the moving truck full of boxes.

I grimaced, remembering the last time I had to move, my back was killing me for weeks. "Have fun." I said to him and returned back to the conversation Alice and Bella were having.

I looked down at the presents I was still carrying. "What should I do with these welcoming gifts from Rose?" I asked Bella.

"Oh just set them here in the yard, Edward will get them later."

I did as she told me. The girls beat Edward to picking them up though, Rose wanted to show Nessie what she had gotten her.

They sat in the grass with the warm summer's breeze blowing their hair around them; Nessie opening her presents and both of them giggling and chatting over what was in the finely wrapped boxes.

When they were finished Bella looked at Nessie sternly, "Did you tell the Whitlock's thank you?"

Nessie looked down at her feet guiltily then looked up at Alice and me. "Thank you for buying me those presents they are all awesome," she said in a small voice.

"It was no problem Nessie, we just had to hand over the cash and Rose did all of the work," Alice replied, her face glowing like always.

Nessie nodded and then ran off after Rose who had snuck to the backyard somewhere.

"Ah kids, you gotta love 'em," Alice remarked.

"Especially at this age," Bella agreed nodding her head.

"So why don't you show me around you're new house?" Alice asked.

"I would love to," Bella responded, "Care to join us Jasper?"

I shook my head. "I'll just go and keep an eye on the girls."

Alice pecked me on the cheek, "I'll be back in just a few."

"Ok, don't worry about me love."

Alice smiled and walked away, chattering with Bella about God knows what.

I walked around the house and sat on one of the garden chairs situated out there. Rose and Nessie were playing tag.

It wasn't very exciting to watch but sometimes it got amusing. One time Rose actually tackled delicate little Nessie and in return Nessie pinched Rose trying to be sneaky about it.

They yelled at each other for a moment and then continued on with their game as though nothing had disturbed it.

We literally had to drag Rose, kicking and screaming, from Nessie's house that night and she continued to go over and visit her closest friend every day.


	3. Chapter 3

November 23rd, 1998

Alice and I were sitting in the living room holding hands. We had just called Rose down. I heard her tiny footsteps on the steps and a few seconds later she was seated across from us in the love seat.

She looked nervously around, "Am I in trouble? Is that why you called me down here?"

Alice giggled, "No sweetie, you're not in trouble. Mommy and Daddy have some big news to tell you."

Rose visibly relaxed, "Ok, good. So what's the news?"

Alice looked at me, smiled, then looked back at Rose I squeezed her hand for encouragement. She finally spilled our secret, "Rose, honey, I'm pregnant."

Rose's eyes lit up, "No way!" she hopped up from her seat and ran over and put her hand on Alice's stomach.

"When's that baby coming out?" she said staring at the belly, willing the baby to be born.

"Not for another 5 months."

"5 months? Ugh, that's going to take forever."

"Yes it is going to seem like forever but if you wait patiently then soon enough you'll have a baby brother."

Hers eyes widened, "It's a boy? That's fantastic!" I chuckled at her use of big words. "I can't wait to tell Nessie, she's going to be so surprised. Can I call her now, please?" she begged.

"Of course sweetie," Alice replied.

Rose dashed off to the kitchen and Alice leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Finally our little boy is on his way."

"Yes finally," I agreed.

February 25th, 1999

By now Alice was 7 months along her pregnancy.

Rose was more excited for the baby; we named Jacob, to come than any of us I think.

Every day after school she would run up to Alice and feel her tummy, making sure the baby was still there. Then she would run up to the nursery to see how much progress we had made on it. She usually had ideas and comments for it.

Most of them went along the lines of, "The paints to dark", "The crib is not big enough", "These stuffed animals are adorable", or "This is not in the right place."

Every time she requested something be changed she got her wish, because she was Princess Rose and therefore the world was at her fingertips. Nessie often followed her home. Every time she would see the nursery she would sigh and say, "I wish my parents would have another baby, you're so lucky Rose."

Rose just smiled and replied, "I know."

Alice's second pregnancy was harder than her first. She had major pains all the time and she had every grotesque symptom you could think of.

She often laid in bed all day; but whether she was barfing her lungs out or in so much pain she could hardly breathe, she had a smile on her face. This is what she had always wanted, two kids, one boy and one girl. I was ecstatic that I was helping her get her wish.

On the day of February 25, 1999 at 12:03 p.m. I got a phone call that changed my life. I was sitting at work when I heard the rang, I answered it.

It was Alice. She was panting heavily and I could tell she was crying when she frantically said, "Hello. Oh, Jasper thank God you answered."

I got extremely worried, "Alice what's wrong?"

"Jasper get home right away it's the baby. I have to go to the hospital." I put the phone down without saying good bye. I ran out of the office and sprinted to my car. I sped the whole way home and I arrived at the same time as the ambulance.

I jumped in the ambulance after the paramedics put Alice in her stretcher in there. I grabbed her hand. "Alice what happened?"

Tears were streaming down her face and she kept wincing in pain, "I was cleaning the hardwood floors, you know how they get slippery right after I clean them? Well I was wearing socks, stupid me and as I stood up and walked out of the dining room I slipped in fell right on my stomach. I started getting contracts so I called 911 and then you."

I kissed her passionately, "Everything will be ok."

She just shook her head slowly and closed her eyes.

February 27th, 1999

Jacob didn't make it, Alice barely did.

The doctor told me what happened. When Alice fell it induced labor and caused brain damage to the baby. When she arrived at the hospital they tried to stop labor since the baby wasn't developed yet. But they couldn't Jacob was born but only lived for about 1 minute until he suffocated.

Alice was in a semi-coma for 12 hours after that and when she woke up she was very weak, the doctors told me she was lucky to live. But she didn't act like she was lucky.

The loss of Jacob was hard on all of us but for Alice it was like the end of the world she couldn't look Rose or me in the eyes, ever. She never showed any emotion.

The Cullen's watched Rose while Alice was in the hospital. A day after the accident they brought her in for a visit. As soon as she walked into the room and saw her mother in such a weak state she started bawling. She ran over and jumped on her mother's bed and gave her a hug and a million kisses. Alice just turned her head and ignored her. Rose looked hurt; she didn't understand what her mother was going through. I walked over and picked her off Alice.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get some ice cream."

She looked up into my eyes and nodded. I knew then that tragically, Rose had lost her innocence. She no longer had a child's soul. She was mature and she understood reality. Losing its innocence is one of the worst things that can happen to a child. It sharply pulls them out of their world of fantasy and into this malevolent world all adults live in. I kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

Later that night Rose and I went home. I got a lock for the nursery door so that no one from the family could go in there, it would be too much to bear. After I locked the door I put the key in the safe in my closet.

Rose wept around her room the next few days and I didn't make her go to school for the rest of that week.

Two days later Alice came home. She was on a cocktail of drugs including anti-depressants, pain relievers, and things to heal her insides. As soon as she got home she went up to our room and went to sleep. She never wanted to get up. The magic had disappeared from her eyes. She was no longer the lively and bright woman I had loved, I still loved her I just lost hope in her after a few day and basically decided to call her a lost cause. I had to bring her meals up to her. She only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. After a week of this I confronted her.

"Alice we have to go back to work tomorrow or we'll both be fired."

She stared past me with no expression on her face, "I'm not going back, ever," she said in monotone.

"Well I have to go back so that means you're going to have to start making your own meals and getting out of bed to clean and stuff."

She shook her head still not looking at me, "Hire a housekeeper, she will take care of me and the house."

"Alice I know this is hard for you but you have to get better. You can't do this to Rose."

A tear ran down her cheek, "I… I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Jasper. Please just hire a housekeeper."

I sighed in frustration, "Fine Alice but I'm not hiring this person forever it's just temporary."

She just rolled over and closed her eyes without responding.

The next day the housekeeper showed up at 7. I showed her around the house, put Rose on the bus, and then went to work. My boss was a little mad but when I explained the situation he was fine with it.


	4. Chapter 4

October 3rd, 1999

Rose came home crying today which was unusual, she hardly ever cried and I can't remember a time when she cried in public, except when she was a baby of course. I wrapped her in a hug as soon as she got off the bus.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" I asked in concern.

"Oh daddy it's terrible. Renesemee is moving away!" she wailed.

"Why is she moving?"

"Her mom and dad need sometime apart so Nessie and her mom are moving in with her grandparents until they can work out their problems."

I rubbed her hair, "Is she still going to be at your school?"

Rose sobbed harder, "No she's going to be 3 hours away!"

I hugged her tighter, trying to squeeze her troubles out of her, "I'm sorry pumpkin but she'll be back soon."

"I hope so."

The next day Nessie moved away. Rose became just as depressed as her mother. I was living in a house with two people who enjoyed spending all their free time in bed. Rose, with her flamboyant personality couldn't stay that way for long. She was depressed for about 2 weeks and then she got better.

She got new friends but she didn't get too close with anyone. I guess she was afraid they would leave her as well and she didn't want to get to close to them so it wouldn't hurt her as bad, she was a smart girl.

Alice still spent every moment in bed. I felt bad for our housekeeper. She had so much work to do all the time. I often paid her extra because of how much Alice asked her to do. But I felt even worse for Rose, she was growing up with a mother who couldn't even care enough to get out of bed to see her daughter and I was starting to despise her for that. I understood Alice had been through a lot and needed time to heal but she had a family to get back to and all the doctors and psychiatrists said she should be back to normal by now. But she just wasn't, I couldn't see any improvement in her in fact I think she was getting worse.

December 24th, 2003

Rose got dressed into a beautiful red dress I had gotten her; she put on some eye shadow, and slipped on low heels. She looked much older than 12 years. She was growing up fast.

She walked down to the living room where I was sitting and twirled in front of me, "How do I look daddy?"

I smiled, "You look perfect pumpkin."

She grinned, "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, "Let me just go tell your mom we're leaving."

"Ok, hurry up."

I walked up to my room. Alice was lying in the bed like always. In the past almost 4 years Alice had lost all the color in her face, she was skin in bones since barely ate. She hasn't been outside since she returned from the hospital many years ago. She was staring at the ceiling like she normally does when she can't sleep. I walked over and pecked her quickly on the cheek, "We're going over to the Cullen's. Nessie is staying with Edward for Christmas so Edward invited us over for Christmas Eve dinner."

Alice didn't show any sign of hearing me so I just left the room and walked to the Cullen's with Rose.

Nessie and Rose hugged fiercely as soon as we got through the door.

"I've missed you so much," Rose whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." Nessie said and led her friend to the dining room and said over her shoulder, "Come on Mr. Whitlock, dinners ready."

I chuckled and followed the girls.

I was surprised how Nessie and Rose clicked right away, like they'd never been separated. I guess because they both were going through the same stuff. Nessie barely has a father anymore because she's hardly ever allowed to come and see him and Rose's mother is basically nonexistent. I think that's why they were able to pick up where they left off, they had something in common. They were missing a parent that wasn't dead just not in their lives at the moment and they had both lost touch with that parent around the same time.

Both girls had transformed so much since Rose's birthday party in '97. Rose now had a narrower face and she was already basically developed into a young woman. She was maturing much faster than the other girls her age, unfortunately. She still had her blonde hair and blue eyes but her spunky personality had faded a little and she now acted a little snotty sometimes in its place. Boys were noticing her and she wasn't exactly unhappy about this. She reveled in the attention.

Nessie's hair had become wavier as she got older. Her eyes had become huge and they were now the focal points of her face. She had also matured a little but not as much as Rose. She seemed to still have her hilarious personality. Which was good, she kept the dinner conversation light and funny.

After dinner Rose handed Nessie the Christmas gift she had gotten her. When Nessie had it open she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Thanks Rose, it's beautiful." The gift was a golden charm bracelet with one charm on it, a bff charm.

Rose shrugged it off, "You're welcome. It was no biggie."

"My present's going to look pitiful next to yours," Nessie said, looking downcast.

"No it won't. Let me see it."

Nessie handed her a box. Rose opened it. It was a painting of the two girls together when they were younger.

Rose gasped, "Nessie this is perfect! Who painted this?"

Nessie blushed, "I did."

"I didn't know you painted."

"I just started recently."

"You are so good at it, this painting is excellent. Thank you so much!"

"Thanks Rose."

Rose smiled and gave her friend a hug.

I looked at the painting it was a perfect representation of when the girls when they were younger, Nessie had quite a talent.


	5. Chapter 5

November 17th, 2007

Rose was now 16, it seemed as though the years had flown by. She now had her own car and a boyfriend named Emmett.

Alice hadn't been in Rose's life since she was 8. Rose was pretty much used to it now but I could tell it sometimes it affected her. Like when she was getting ready for her homecoming dance in freshman year, she seemed lost I knew she needed her mother's help. Other times like that she had needed her as well. I tried to step in for Alice whenever I could but there are some things a father just cannot do. Until she had met Emmett she had filled that void with boys. She had a different boyfriend every week for 3 years and I could tell she had no limits when it came to her physical boundaries. She came home many nights drunk from parties. I didn't know how to punish her because she didn't care if I did, she would just do it again.

Until she met Emmett, when she met him everything changed. She never broke the rules anymore, she went from failing to a straight a student, she bought clothes that were less revealing and she was generally happier all the time. All that made me like Emmett very much. Emmett was very tall and very muscular. He was the star quarterback for the school and without a doubt he would get a full ride football scholarship to any school he wanted. He was a gentleman and he treated Rose like a lady. They spent most of their days just cuddled together on the couch and watching TV. I was ecstatic, my daughter was getting her life back and it was all thanks to Emmett.

One day Rose and I were sitting at dinner when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. "I wonder why she's calling."

She flipped the phone open, "Hi." She said.

I listened to her half of the conversation wondering who she could be talking to.

"Yea I still live at the same place."

"No way!"

"When?"

I could hear in her voice how excited she was.

"O my gosh, that's great. I can't wait to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you. Ok… ok. I'll see you then. Bye."

Rose flipped her phone closed and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Who was that?"

"It was Nessie. Her and her mom are moving back in with her dad."

"Really? I'm surprised normally couples that are separated for that long don't get back together. I didn't think they would ever get back together."

"Yea I didn't think they would either, honestly I don't think Nessie did. But I'm glad they did. I'm so happy to have Nessie back."

I nodded, "It is a very good thing. When are they moving back?"

"In two days."

"That's very quick but then again that family has always been fast movers. They must have a talent for it."

"Yea that or… Bella and Edward have been separated for a long time and they're anxious to be back together again."

"That is a good point."

The next day I was sitting in the kitchen writing some bills. Rose sat across from me with a very sad expression on her face.

"Pumpkin what's wrong?"

Her chin shook and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Daddy is mom ever going to be normal again? I miss her so much. I just want her back." She let the tears stream freely down her face.

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I don't know sweetie. I sure hope she does but the best thing we can do for her is to pray for her and to talk to her."

"God I haven't talked to her in like 3 years."

"Maybe it's time you start. She might want to hear your voice."

Rose nodded and stood up, "I'll go do that right now."

"Good luck."

Half an hour later I heard a door slam and Rose shriek in frustration. I climbed up the stairs in went in her room. She was thrown across her bed sobbing into her comforter. I sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"So that didn't go as planned?"

"Not at all," Rose said after she dried her tears, "she didn't even look at me."

"I'm sorry sweetie; I really thought it might've been different this time."

"I did too. But it doesn't matter, I give up. I'm never going to talk to her again. I'll just pretend like she died or something." I gave Rose a hug and then left her room, guessing she needed to be alone for awhile.

Renesmee arrived on the day she had promised to and just like the first time she moved into that house Rose pulled me across the street with her just as Renesmee arrived.

Nessie got out of the car and the girls just stood there staring at each other for a minute and then they hugged fiercely they let go and they both started laughing. Things were going back to normal, Rose and Nessie seemed so close they could almost read each other's minds.

"Welcome back Nessie." Rose said smiling brightly.

"Thanks, it feels so good to be back in this place again. I missed everything here so much especially you, Rose. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you."

Rose had tears shining in her eyes, she hugged Nessie again. "I'm always here for you Nessie."

Nessie smiled and walked over and hugged me, "It's good to see you too Mr. Whitlock."

I hugged her back, "We sure did miss you Nessie."

Nessie smiled up at me and then the girls walked off towards the house.

"Congratulations on fixing your relationship," I said to Edward and Bella who were standing in front of me, "You've done what a lot of couples could never do."

Bella smiled, "Thank you. It was all because of Nessie really she kept bugging us just to try again and once we listened to her we realized she was right."

"I just wish my marriage could be fixed."

Bella grimaced, "I realize you feel bad for her Jasper but have you ever thought of a divorce?"

I sighed, "I have but I don't know what she would do, I'm afraid she would commit suicide if I filed for divorce and I do feel bad for her. I just don't what to do."

Bella smiled grimly at me and then rubbed me arm sympathetically. "I understand. Want to come in for lunch?"

"I'd love to if you two don't mind."

"We would enjoy catching up with you Jasper," Edward replied.

Nessie and Rose seemed to be getting closer than ever. They somehow had never lost that magical friendship that they had shared since they were 4. Emmet and Nessie were everything I could ever wish for Rose. They were such a positive influence on her, her teachers even told me so. Sometimes Rose did have a problem with who she should spend time with. She loved them both and had a hard time picking between them. But she made it work and neither of them was ever hurt if the other was spending time with Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesemee's point of view

May 4th, 2008

"Nessie!" I heard my mom yell up the steps at me.

"Yes mom?"

"Rose is on the phone."

"Ok I'll be down in a sec."

I got up from lying in bed and ran down the steps. I took the phone from my mom, "Thanks mom."

"Hi Rose," I said once the phone was at my ear.

"Hey Nessie," she replied.

"What's up girl?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me soon."

"Yea sure are we taking your car or mine?"

"Um we're going to have to take yours because Emmett's taking me out for lunch so he's going to pick me up while we're shopping and you'll have to drive yourself home, if that's ok with you."

"Yea Rose that's fine."

"Ok see you in 45 minutes."

"See ya."

I hung up and shouted, "Mom, dad, I'm going shopping with Rose soon."

I heard their approvals and went up to my room to get ready. I decided to wear a silk tank top that my dad bought me for me 17th birthday and a mini skirt that was almost too short to risk. I paired the outfit with short wedge heels and my coach purse. I took my time doing my hair and makeup since I had so long to wait for Rose. I looked at myself in the mirror I thought I looked pretty good with my glossy shoulder length chestnut hair, big brown eyes, pale complexion, recently acquired b cup boobs, a flat stomach, curvy hips, a nice ass, and long legs.

I heard Rose knock on the door. I ran down the stairs and flung open the door. "Hey chick," I pulled her in a hug.

"Hey." She pulled away and looked at my outfit, "You look hot today girl."

"Thanks, so do you like always."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I know, but seriously, you look amazing today."

"Ok, ok thanks. Let's go." I pulled her out to my Mitsubishi Eclipse and got in. I drove to down town where there was a whole street filled with cute little boutiques that I could barely afford but Rose loved them. 2 hours and several hundred dollars later Rose announced that it was time for her to go meet Emmett for lunch.

"Ok I'll see you later cutie," she said and hugged me.

"Bye Rose, I'll call you later."

She smiled and walked out of the store.

I looked around for a while longer then went to a café on the other side of town. I had to walk through the grungy part of down town to get back to my car on Boutique Street.

As I was walking past the alleys as fast as I could I heard a few men whispering, one of them chuckled and then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare look back to see if they were following me.

But then I felt a hand grab my arm. I sucked in a breath to scream but another hand was over my mouth. I started flaying my arms and legs to get this person off of me. Another person walked in front of me and grabbed both of my wrists in a hand, they both pulled me into the alley the guy put my arms behind my back, hand cuff style and tied them together with a rope. Neither of them had talked till now.

"I get this one, since you got the red head yesterday," said a gravelly voice.

Someone sighed, "Fine I guess it is your turn," a softer voice said.

I tried not to think of what they were planning on doing to me.

Someone's mouth pressed against my ear, "Ok sweetie, do what I say and you won't get hurt, that bad." He chuckled.

"Please just let me go." I cried.

He pressed me hard against a brick wall, my face rubbing raw from the rough surface.

"Did I tell you to talk?"

I shook my head.

"That's what I thought."

He had me up against the wall so he was facing my back and I was facing the wall. "I hope you like it rough darling."

He started ripping off all of my clothes and soon I was completely naked with my clothes lying in shreds at my feet. Suddenly he jammed two fingers up my previously untouched private part. I left out a gasp in surprise.

He moaned, "Mm, nice and tight."

I was begging and praying in my head for him to stop and then I heard the most glorious voice ever, I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not until my captor took his fingers out of me. "Nessie! Nessie is that you?" the voice said, it was Rose's dad Jasper.

I heard the man holding me mutter, "Oh shit." Then he dropped me and I heard two sets of footsteps running away and one set running towards me. I hadn't realized that I had my eyes closed the whole time until I opened them to see Jasper.

He was running towards me, he knelt down beside me, "Nessie are you ok?"

I blinked slowly and then looked back at him, "Yea I think so."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to let them run away."

"It's ok Jasper."

"Nessie I have to get you to a hospital."

"Why I'm not hurt."

"Well you were almost raped, maybe they can get some of that guys DNA off of you."

I nodded slowly, "Ok."

He pulled off his t shirt; he only had a white undershirt on now covering his torso.

"Here you go Nessie," he slipped it on over my head. It barely hit my thighs but at least it covered me a little bit.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to walk to my car or do you want me to carry you?"

I just lifted my arms up to him in response. He chuckled "Ok."

He cradled me in his arms and walked to his car down the street. I pulled myself as close to him as I could; feeling safer after every extra millimeter of closeness. He placed me gently in the passenger seat of his luxury car and drove to the hospital. "So what were you doing in this part of town anyways?" he asked.

"I was walking back from Chantal's Café. What were you doing there?"

"I was meeting with a client." I nodded and we stayed silent the rest of the ride. I distracted myself by smelling the shirt he had lent me. I had never really paid attention to the way Jasper smelled but now I couldn't get enough of it.

It smelled like a beach and a forest at the same time. It was intoxicating. When we arrived at the hospital they did a bunch of tests on me but they couldn't get a good trace of DNA. My parents ended up driving me home, after thanking Jasper a million times. I left the hospital in the same thing I had arrived in it in, a simple blue t-shirt. Looking back now, I never did give him that t-shirt back but I don't think he cared. That was the day I fell in love with Jasper Whitlock, too bad he didn't love me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's point of view

August 30th, 2008

Renesmee hadn't exactly kept her crush a secret from me the past few months; actually she made it quite obvious to me and everyone around me, including her parents and my daughter.

A week after I saved Renesmee from being raped Rosalie walked in the house giggling and when she saw me she couldn't handle it, she went into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny Rosalie?" I asked smiling at her, it made me happy to see her so full of joy.

It took her awhile to get her laughter under control but she finally did. "Renesmee hasn't stopped talking about you for the past week, and today when I dropped her off at her house after school she said she wanted me to tell you that she's in love with you and she can't wait till you fall in love with her too so you guys can be together forever," Rose broke into laughter again, "Nessie is so full of it, right dad?"

I chuckled I didn't find it quite as funny as Rosalie, I thought it was creepy not comical, "Yea she is full of it Rosalie."

Rosalie shook her head and walked up stairs to her room.

About a week later I was lying in bed beside my once beautiful wife Alice, I say once beautiful because over the years she had lost all hint of color in her skin, she was now a lifeless gray. Her eyes no longer had the lively sparkle they held before, her cheeks were sunken and her whole body was thin and looked very fragile. She was the opposite of the woman I married and loved. She was basically a corpse now.

I rolled over so I was on my side facing her she was on her back staring at the ceiling blankly like she did every day. I leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek, her skin was so cold. "Alice, honey, please stop this, please," I pleaded quietly. No response.

"Rosalie is going to move out in about a year to go to college and then start her adult life in it's going to be just you and me in this house. I don't want to feel lonely living here if you're here but I know if something doesn't change soon then I will. Can you please just try?" No response.

"OK Alice, I don't care if I have to carry you the whole way there, you're going to a therapist tomorrow and hopefully they will get you out of this coma like thing." She shook her head no, the first communication we've had in years.

"Yes Alice, you're going. I will do anything to get you back even if that means making you do something you don't want to do for a little while." I saw the skin in between her eyebrows pucker, that always meant she was angry and being stubborn. I kissed her, "I'm sorry Alice but this is the way it has to be."

The next day at three o'clock I carried Alice into a therapist's office and set her down on the couch. I woke her up this morning, gave her a bath and other hygiene stuff, gotten her dressed, tried and failed to get her to eat a decent meal and then drove her to the best therapist money could buy. The therapist or Dr. Angela Weber was seated in the big leather chair in front of the couch. She looked very scholarly with her business suit and glasses she just smiled tightly at me and nodded her head; I backed out of the room and a few hours later Alice came walking out along with Dr. Weber.

My eyes widened, Alice was walking which meant she had came back, at least a little bit but she still had the same blank look on her face. Dr. Weber walked over to me and Alice took a seat away from us so she couldn't hear.

"We made a lot of process today, she cracked and started to talk some about 45 minutes after you left and now she's even good enough to walk, as you can see. I'll need to see her every Tuesday and Friday at 3:00 for at least the next month. Oh and she also needs to take two of these everyday when she wakes up, they will help her feel more alive." She handed me an orange container filled with decent sized pills.

"Thank you Dr. Webber," I responded and glanced at Alice.

"No problem Mr. Whitlock, your bill for today is $750, you can pay with any major credit card at the receptionist's desk up front."

"Alright, see you Friday Dr. Weber."

She nodded and went back into her office. I paid my bill and walked over to Alice.

"Honey, are you ready to go?"

She just got up and started walking towards the exit in response.

I followed and once we were in the car I started a conversation. "So how did it go?"

No answer.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." I smiled when I heard her beautiful voice.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, never." I frowned at this.

"Well sorry honey but unless you get completely better I'm going to keep bringing you back here, the Doctor gave me some medication for you, maybe that will help."

"Humph," was her retort.

I brought her back every Tuesday and Friday and I made sure she swallowed her pills every morning. Every day was seeming brighter and brighter.

After a week she was wrapped around me like she used do while we slept, the week after that we started to have conversations, and the next week she started getting out of bed during the day. She still wouldn't talk to or look at Rose, I guess it hurt her too much, reminded her too much of Jacob.

A month and a half Alice turned and looked over at me while we were lying in bed getting ready to go to sleep, some of the sparkle was back in her eyes and she was gaining her weight back. Her head was resting on my chest and her arm was lying across me, I had both of my arms wrapped around her tiny body.

She smiled at me but her eyes looked wary, "Jasper, I'm ready to do it again."

"Do what again Alice?"

She gulped, "Make love to you."

I smiled at her, "Alice if you don't want to you don't have to, you don't have to try and make me happy by doing this, I'm already happy enough."

She placed a delicate kiss on my lips, "Oh Jasper I want to, I want to so bad. Please."

I smiled, "Anything for you my dear."

I rolled over so I was on top of her. I leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. She responded after a second and wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran my hands up and down her torso, loving the feeling of her thin stomach beneath my fingers. I pulled her t-shirt over her head; it was night time so she was wearing no bra. I kissed down from her lips to her breast; I took one of her pert nipples in my mouth and sucked it while I worked the other breast gently with my hand. She closed her eyes and lifted my shirt off of me.

I continued worshiping the rest of her upper body then I reached and took off her shorts and panty. I moved back up to her mouth and smashed my lips to her very smooth and small ones. I took of my boxers, we were now both naked. I groaned at the feeling of her bare body against mine, I hadn't felt this amount of ecstasy in a very long time. I was already very hard. I kissed her softly and then put my member at her entrance I slowly began my journey into bliss. Once I was completely inside her I stop to let her adjust to my size and then painstaking slow slid back out almost the whole way.

"Faster, harder," she urged me on.

I took a deep breath and then shoved into her as hard as I could; obeying her orders. She screamed, "Jasper, yes, do it again Jasper. Keep going, make me come baby."

I picked up my pace still slamming into her with the same force. She kept screaming so I shut her up by kissing her so she wouldn't wake Rosalie, if I had my choice I would listen to her screams of ecstasy for the rest of my life. She responded to my kisses by entangling her fingers in my hair and pulling my face closer to hers at the same time she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist bringing me deeper inside of her. My hands were very busy; one was massaging her breasts the other was reaching down between us; playing with and pinching her clit. All of this was causing her to moan against my mouth and finally she tightened up. She was screaming my name and every other thought that came to her mind. I didn't care at this point if it woke Rose or not, this was too beautiful to stop. Her head was thrown back, her back arched, her hands grasped the sheets, her walls clenched and she released; causing her whole body to shudder violently. She collapsed after that, completely exhausted. I pumped into her once more and then I exploded my seed inside of her groan her name at the same time. I pulled out of her and rolled over beside her.

I looked over at her, she was shaking her head, "Jasper I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend everything is right when it's so obviously not. We spent too many years apart; it's not the same anymore. It's my entire fault but I couldn't help it until now and now it's too late. We both need to move on; I owe it to you to let you move on. So tomorrow I'll move out. I'll go live with my mom and we'll file for separation. I'm sorry," she looked down at her hands when she said this.

I lifted her chin up so she would be looking at me, "How can you say that after we just as amazing, earth shattering sex? Please don't go. I love you."

She shook her head, "It was amazing, but it doesn't make up for wasted time. No you don't love me at least not as much as you used to, like I said I was depressed for too long to allow you to love me like you did."

"No I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you."

"Well maybe if I move away that will give you a chance to love someone good for you. You need to find someone new to love, someone who is as young hearted and crazy as you. I used to be that way but not anymore, I aged and you didn't, I'm sad to say. Let's just go to sleep and in the morning when you wake up I'll be gone."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked grabbing onto the last excuse I could think of.

Alice smiled and kissed my forehead, "You and I both know that Rosalie doesn't need me and I just can't be there for her anymore, I can't handle it. I hate to say this but we just aren't mother and daughter anymore, we're just familiar strangers. There's no reason for me to stay so I'm not going to. I'm sorry Jasper."

I just closed my eyes thinking that this was all just a dream gone horribly wrong. I knew everything was going to great, there had to be a catch and apparently love was the catch.

Alice was right, in the morning she was gone along with her clothes shoes and everything.

I walked down stairs to find Rosalie at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell her.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, her innocent eyes looking concerned as soon as she spotted the hurt in my eyes.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Rosalie, I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"This morning your mother moved out her and I are getting a separation," I said meekly my voice cracking in a few spots.

Rosalie's eyes flashed and then she swung her hands over the top of the table, flinging her bowl of cereal and glass of juice across the room. I watched as they shattered and the liquids poured everywhere.

"Damn that woman, I hope she suffers forever in Hell."

"Rosalie Whitlock! That is no way to talk about your mother regardless of what you're going through right now."

"It's not about what I'm going through; it's about what you're going through. She has put you through so much shit these past few years and just when she starts to get better and starts to make you look happy and hopeful for the first in a long time she has to go and move out on you like a little bitch."

"All of this is not her fault-."

"The hell it isn't."

"I realize that you're trying to cope with the situation right now but you're not doing any good. Either go to school or go to your room until you can calm down."

"I'm going to school today, this house reminds me to much of her." she said and stormed out of the house. A few moments later I heard her car squeal out of the driveway and zoom down the road.

I cleaned up the mess she made and then went around the house taking down all the pictures of Alice to make things easier on Rosalie.

For the next week or so Rosalie went around the house moodily. Anytime she was asked she would swear it wasn't because of her mother. Eventually her little tantrum went away and things were just about normal, or as normal as they could be. The house seemed happier than it had since Jacob's death. There was no negative energy to bring anyone down and Rosalie and I were closer than ever.

Instead of going with her friends every night she would bring Emmett or Renesmee home after school, or both. We would all hand out in the living room and I felt like I had a family again. The only weird thing was Renesemee's huge crush on me, which I tried to ignore but it seemed to grow everyday and it became very annoying after awhile. Nevertheless at least Rose was home and she was happy that's all I asked for and that's all I would ever want.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaspers point of view

September 25, 2008 Present

I absent mindedly flipped a page of the book I was trying to read. It seemed like an interesting enough book but I just couldn't concentrate on it. I heard the soft whoosh of a door opening and the click of it closing and locking. I looked up. Renesmee Cullen was standing there. She was wearing a tan trench coat that went to her mid thighs and 4 inch black heels, that's all I could see. Her hair looked like it was professionally curled since not a piece looked out of place or frizzy. It was shiny and glossy like always. She had on smoky makeup that made her look mysterious and a little older. Her eyes sparkled like a little kid about to do something they knew they shouldn't and she had a devilish half smile on her face.

She opened her mouth to talk and out came a voice I've never heard her utter. It was husky, mature, and sexy, "Hello Jasper. Don't worry I'm here for your entertainment." She untied the coat she was wearing and unbuttoned it. She slid it of her shoulders and grasped it in her hand. All she was wearing underneath was black lace undergarments. The pale skin of her breasts was overflowing from the tight bra she was wearing that looked like it was going to snap from the pressure at any moment. Her stomach was flat and smooth. The black thong she was wearing wasn't covering anything and if I wanted to I could see her entire pussy and ass. Her legs were long and beautiful thanks to the pumps she was wearing.

She walked slowly over to my huge king size bed, her hips swaying menacingly back and forth. I couldn't help it I got an erection. That damned girl. When she finally crossed the room she climbed on top of my bed and then straddled me, resting on my stomach. She laid the coat beside us on the bed.

"Rosalie's asleep already but you and I both now how easily she wakes up. Just be quiet and this will go smoothly. If you try to stop me I might get mad and make some noise," she said using her seductive voice again.

"Renesmee put your coat back on and leave. I have no idea what you thought you were going to accomplish here but it's probably illegal and I have no interest in you like that. Good bye."

She looked hurt for a minute but then regained her composure. "You may say that now but when I'm done with you tonight you'll be taking it back."

"No I promise you I won't. Now, get off of me before I take you off."

"You wouldn't do that because then I'd scream and wake Rose. She would walk in here and find us like this."

Damn, she was right.

She nodded her head, "I saw the change in your eyes. You went from being totally against this to totally for it. You want me."

I think she has lost her freaking mind. "No, I went from being angry and ready to do something about it to being angry and not being able to do anything at all about it."

"Oh Jasper you're so confused you don't even know what you feel. But just relax everything will be ok soon."

She was completely wrong and I started wondering if she had some liquid courage in her right now. I wouldn't doubt it.

She reached into the pocket of the coat lying beside her and pulled out two lengths of rope. My eyes widened as she tied one around each of my hands and then tied the other ends to the bed post.

She bent her head down and kissed me on the lips. At that point I just decided to go the old school route, ignore her and she'll get bored and stop. It didn't work on the bullies when I was in middle school but maybe it would work on her.

She kept kissing me harder and harder until she shoved her tongue in between my lips. She tasted so good. But I didn't respond, I had to disregard it. She put her hands flat against my well-built chest and ran them all over the front of my torso.

"Jasper you're so muscular." She moaned, "That's so sexy." Right now I wish I hadn't but working out so hard the past few months. She wiggled her way down the rest of my body and pulled off the only garment I had on, my boxers. Her eyes widened and then she smiled and licked her lips when she saw my manhood.

"I thought you were going to be big but Jasper this is just ridiculous. I don't know if you're going to fit inside of me."

Again, I ignored her. But it was getting harder to resist her warmth pressing against my upper leg; I could feel the wetness leaking out of it.

She ran her fingers the whole way up and down my already stiff cock a few times, watching as it got impossibly harder. I had to bit my tongue to keep a groan back.

"I'm going to make you feel so good it will hurt," she said as she put her head down. She then replaced her fingers with her tongue licking the whole way from my base to my head. Then she wrapped her whole mouth around me. I felt my head hitting the back of her throat and oh it felt so damn good. She started bobbing her head back and forth, playing with me with her tongue. I was doing my best not to cum but with every movement of her mouth it was getting harder. She regretfully picked up her pace and shortly afterwards I exploded inside of her. Groaning slightly which made her moan and then giggle. She swallowed everything I had emptied into her mouth and then licked her lips.

"I told you I would make everything feel good. Now it's my turn to get undressed and have some fun." She giggled and it sounded so evil yet sexy at the same time. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. I watched as her huge breast, which I can't remember her having before bounced out. I have to admit, she has the best tits I had ever seen. She was probably a c cup and her nipples looked like hard little pink buds. She then reached down and pulled off her thong. She had obviously shaved or waxed recently because there was not a hair in sight. I felt myself got hard again and blinked my eyes slowly in frustration.

"Like what you see?" She asked and wiggled herself a little making her boobs sway back and forth. She leaned over and put her boobs right in my face. All I wanted to do was kiss, lick, and nibble them. But I stopped myself. "This is all yours Jasper."

She then kissed me again. This time with more passion felt her naked body against mine and it made me want to moan. She had the body of a goddess. I had to keep reminding myself that she was only 17.

Then she sat up again. She was straddling my hips. She grinded against me a few times moaning because of the friction, I felt her juices leaking onto my lower stomach.

"I'm ready to feel you inside of me Jasper. I have a feeling that this is going to be the best thing I've ever felt."

She lifted herself up so she was on her knees, her entrance over my cock, which was again standing up straight in attention.

"Don't," I whispered meekly before she dropped her self quickly over top of me. She was right; I barely fit inside of her tight little hole. She gasped as she felt me fill her up. She adjusted to my size and then smiled.

"Oh Jasper you feel so good." She started bouncing up and down, taking herself almost completely off of me and then lowering the whole way back down. I watched as her huge tits bounced in rhythm, what I would do to reach out and squeeze them; if only she was older. She uttering quiet moans and silent screams that echoed on her round reddish lips, I couldn't help but to let a few groans erupt from me as I felt her tight cunt squeezing me. She kept getting faster and incredibly faster until she was going at an almost inhuman pace.

Both of us were climbing rapidly towards our climax's, I was doing everything I could to keep mine back, but when she tightened right before hers I exploded my seed inside of her, having the most earth shattering orgasm ever; letting out a groan that I was sure Rose would wake up to at the same time Renesmee tightened around one last time and then shuddered as ecstasy ripped through her delicate frame.

"Oh Jasper, oh yes, oh!" was all she could get out. When she had calmed down she pulled herself off of me and undid my bindings and then snuggled up beside me and kissed me throat. It felt so good, both of our hot sweaty bodies lying against each other, our heavy breathing synchronizing to the same pace. I know this is wrong but I could not hold back any longer, I wrapped my arms around Renesmee Cullen's naked body and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you," she whispered against my neck.

"I think I'm beginning to return that feeling."

She giggled and kissed my neck again and dozed off in my arms. I petted her hair and soon fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later and stretched out my arms. Renesmee was still snuggled against me; her hair was wavy and wild showing obvious signs of a fun filled night. Her naked body was warm against mine. I ran my fingers lightly across her jaw bone, down her throat, down to her chest. I spun my fingers in circle around one of her soft pink nipples watching it slowly harden, my finger continued its journey down her Goddess like body until I got to the bottom of her stomach and then I brought my hand up to her face and brushed a few of her hairs out of my way and kissed her softly. A smile spread across her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Her smile took my breath away. I did not know anyone could look this beautiful just moments after waking up.

"Well hello handsome," she said in the voice of an angel.

I smiled back at her, "Sleep well?"

"Of course so, I was next to you all night."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and kissed me, then kissed me again and again. She kept pecking me with those soft lips.

"I have to go soon…"

"I know," I said and we pulled away for a moment but our hunger took us over and we started kissing again. Finally we gained enough strength to pull away. She slowly got out the bed. She looked around on the floor until she found one of my shirts. She buttoned it up. I liked the way my business shirt looked on her; it kind of marked her as mine for awhile. She picked her coat and other garments up off the floor leaned down and pecked my lips.

"I'll see you soon Jasper, hopefully," she said quietly.

"Yes, very soon."

With that she walked out of the room and out of the house. I lay in bed for awhile longer, trying to think of the consequences of what I had just done. I couldn't think of any through the bliss that was clouding my brain. I decided to just go with whatever was happening here and follow my heart.


End file.
